Gwen Stacy Isn't Dead, Only Sleeping
by DanieruChann
Summary: The Amazing SpiderMan movieverse: Was Gwen really dead at all? I don't think so. I think she might only be sleeping. Set during and after the events of The Amazing Spiderman 2. ONESHOT. Probably. Read and Review. If you like it I may add more. Based loosely off the song Four Color Love History by The MetaSciences.


**Okay I know I've been gone for so long but I'm back. With this story at least. I love this to much to give it up.**

 **So this is set at the end of, and as an alternative ending to The Amazing SpiderMan 2. And I know it's been done a hundred times but in all my time of reading, it hasn't been done like this. I only intended it to be a oneshot but if you guys like it as much as I do, just let me know and I'll add more!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Universe: The Amazing SpiderMan Movieverse**

 **Pairing: Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **I don't own Marvel, their characters, their actors or the original storyline.**

 **And without further ado, here's the story!**

It was just like any other fight Peter had gotten himself into as Spiderman. Except well, a little more serious then that.

He thinks everything is alright. Having just defeat Electro, Gwen standing safely in front of him, flaunting at how she just saved him. Until his worst nightmare happens.

The Green Goblin. Oh that's right. The person he most certainly would have forgotten about if not for his gorgeous blonde girlfriend that his seemingly ex-best friend was holding in his arms. And that was the last straw for Peter really.

The Green Goblin or as we all knew, Harry, flew up, holding Gwen rather haphazardly in his arms. A mocking smile on his face and a seething Spiderman in his wake.

Harry was gliding around tauntingly, Peter shouting after him, shooting his webs at alarming speeds to try and stay at pace with Harry. As he kept a careful eye on Gwen. Gwen staying calm in the situation, knowing one wrong move could end in her demise.

Peter just kept the chase going. But Harry stopped suddenly. Above the clock tower to be specific. And Peter shouts at him once again to let Gwen go. As if it was funny, a dangerous smirk crosses Harry's face, which Peter knew could only be bad news, so he kept at the ready.

Then Harry says, "Oh you want me to let her go? Fine!" He says with a laugh, only to actually let Gwen go to Peters surprise.

But what he realizes is that they're not in an ideal spot to really 'let go'.

Spiderman shoots after her catching Gwen before she could land, but not fast enough to stop them from crashing threw the big glass top of the clock tower.

Peter turns his body do that he's the one facing the glass with Gwen lying in his arms on top of him. And they smash through the glass, Peter taking most of the impact, only to land yards down on one of the gears in the tower.

He raises his head to check if Gwen is okay and breathing. Once its confirmed he stands up, helping her as well, before telling her to find a safe place to hide while he try's to stop the Green Goblin.

Harry comes swooping down on his glider soon after. And their fight begins. While Peter is dangerously distracted throughout, Gwen is on the side watching carefully.

That is till the Green Goblin had enough. And soon Gwen Stacy is falling. Spiderman and his quick thinking, shoots a web down at Gwen, catching her before she could fall to far. And as Peter is lying down on one of the gears, trying to pull her back up, Harry is ready to stop him.

Pulling Peter back and once again, trying to fight. The web Gwen is hanging on, gets caught in between one of the gears, which was at the moment, fully functional and turning into another gear, that's how clocks worked.

Peter having noticed this wedges his foot into the gear to stop it, holding it in place. But Harry has other plans. With careful incision, while holding down Peters other arm, he removes what was stopping the gears.

And the gears break.

But not just that, the web, currently holding Gwen up is cut. Making Gwen Stacy doomed to fall. And fall and fall.

The Green Goblin is kicked back by Peter and hits one of the gears, knocking him unconscious for the time being. And Peter can't think straight, all he knows is he needs to save Gwen and fast.

Almost hesitating from the look on her face. Like she knew something bad was happening and couldn't be stopped. And barely seeing the words mouthed by Gwen, to help her. But Spiderman wasn't accepting that.

Sending another precisioned web her way it traveled far down, surprisingly avoiding all the gear falling in its way.

But by then she was so far down, having fallen so far in all that time...

And in what seemed like forever, the web finally made contact with something, and it happened to be Gwen Stacy. Catching on to her and what seemed like stopping her decent in the nic of time.

In a rush of relief that Peter hadn't felt in what seemed like ages, he webbed himself down to her, a happy and relieved smile on his face as he approaches her. Ripping off his mask to see. And at first to him she seemed to be in shock and that would be totally normal from the fall she had.

Her eyes closed, not moving, Peter cuts the cord and takes her into his arms, thinking everything's alright, saying words of reassurance. Until he realizes that she hadn't moved at all in that time. Not even little chest movements to show she was breathing.

And that's when Peter starts to get upset.

"Gwen?" He says quietly, only to receive no response. Saying her name, repeating it over and over , louder to hope she hears. But he knows. He knows she can't hear. Nor was she breathing, or moving. And then Peter sees a line of blood drip from her nose. And he understands.

"No...no no NO!" He keeps repeating the words as if it would change something. But it wouldn't. But he didn't want to admit it.

And then he was sobbing. Such heartrenching undeniable sobs the shook him and even Gwen that now lay in his arms.

'How could it happen!' He demands to himself, thinking that there was no possible way! He got her in time before she hit the ground. Right?

Wrong she had hit the ground. And as Peter sat there, sobbing over her what he prosumed to be dead body, he almost missed it. Something that would change history.

Gwen Stacy took a shallow steady breath, and a few heart beats could be heard, low and far apart.

Peter thought he was dreaming, but he knew he had no time to question it. That she needed to be in a hospital at that very second. And at the moment he was lucky to be the boy to do it.

Gathering her body in his arms more securely, he put his mask back on and flew, to the nearest hospital, the fastest he has ever gone. Most of it being a blur to him for being so focused on the task at hand.

He arrived at the hospital in under two minutes, running in. He could feel her shallow heart beats becoming more distant making it almost impossible not to go faster.

After the nurses noticed him caring a seemingly unconscious girl, they already knew what to do. It was Spiderman after all and he was their weekly with more people he saved. Not even needing an explaination, they got Gwen into a bed and after realizing how critical a condition she was in, rushed her off to a room to begin operating.

Spiderman sure did try to follow but they would not let him go through the next set of double doors the love of his life went through. And after much protest he did go. After telling the nurses her name, which he claimed to have known from a I.D. card he saw on her, they proceeded to call her family and he knew it was okay to leave then.

But it was Peter Parker were talking about, he wouldn't be gone for long. So after finding one of his spare bags he kept around the city with cloths to change into, he did exactly that. After storing away his Spiderman costume, not even bother to check his appearence he once again raced to the hospital arriving at record time. Having only been gone about ten minutes, not much progress was made except that Gwen was in surgery. And that was really all he could pry out of the nurses before he was told to sit down and stop bothering them. He did just that, not wanting to make any more disturbances in the hospital.

After about thirty more minutes passing, her mom and brothers arrived, quickly seeing him and rushing over to him for more information. And after not much was given, Gwen's mother went to one of the nurses to find out more. And Peter was left with her brothers to falsey reassure them Gwen was fine.

After her mother seemed to get all the information she could, she sat back down by Peter. And that's when the real questions start.

What happened? How did you find out? Whats going on? Why are you here? Those were only some of the questions that Gwen's mother was asking Peter and Peter tried to explain the best he could.

"I-I don't know. I got a call telling me to come here. I'm as confused as you are. I rushed over, worried about her. But the nurses won't tell me anything." He says.

Her mother looks at him suspitiously before answering. "I was told the Spiderman brought her here. And as much as I hate him, I love him right now, for bringing my little girl here and possibly saving her life. They said that she was probably caught up in a fight going on and Spiderman was there to save her." She sighs. "I just want to know my baby is safe and okay."

"Me too." Peter says under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. She didn't.

So all that was left for the family and Peter to do was sit there and wait. And wait. And wait. Peter was so anxious that he couldn't stop moving or pacing or anything really. They made small talk occasionally and Peter stepped aside for a minute to give a call to Aunt May, to reassure her he was okay and that he wasn't sure when he would be home.

A few hours after that a nurse came out. One of Gwen's brothers sleeping, laying his head in his mothers lap while the others dosed too. Gwen's mother sitting there quietly, brushing her fingers through her sons hair in a calming matter. And well Peter, he was distracted with his own thoughts. They didn't think anything of it until the nurse headed in their direction.

Peter jumped up and Gwen's mother looked up at the nurse , all her attention on her.

"Your Gwen Stacy's family?" The nurse asked to which they all nodded. "Well the surgery has finished. It was...difficult I should say. She seemed to have hit her head pretty roughly, and we had to fix the damage done to the back of her skull. Good news is that she is alright." They all took a collective sigh in relief. "She looks to have no permanent brain damage and her skull was only slightly fractured in the process.. but.." They all knew it was coming. "She is currently in a coma. We are not sure for how long and if she will come out of it with memory lost. But she is in a stable state and if you would like you can see her." She said.

Gwen's mother passed a worried look to Peter before nodding at the nurse and standing up with the brothers following suit. Peter knew he saw the hint of tears in her mothers eyes and he couldn't help but feel the inevitable guilt knawing at him.

He stood up and they all followed after the nurse who walked them threw a series of doors and halls to end up in a room. He looked around at the very bright and clean looking room.

There was a lot of beeping sounds and a lot of machines, all looking to be hooked up to his girl. The nurse left the room, leaving them to the quiet beeps filling the space small space.

Seeing her lying there unconscious and hooked up to about 20 different machines, looking so small compared to everything, he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. To laugh for that she was safe, for now at least. And alive. And he wanted to cry. Because of everything that has happened and the love of his life being in all this recurring danger.

Her mother was already at one side of the bed, taking one of Gwen's hands in hers and crying softly, with her brothers surrounding her, not saying a word. Peter decided to occupy the other side of the bed, looking down at the poor pale girl. He let his hand move gently to carass her cheek, and she felt so cold. But he knew she was still alive for the small rising and falling movement's of her chest.

How could he let this happen? He told her to stay away! Told her it was dangerous and that he wanted her to not get involved. But as the determind person she was, she couldn't do that and instead went along to help him. And it would have been fine. If Harry hadn't shown up. When all was said and done, Peter was gonna pay a little visit to his old friend Harry.

The little family continued to stay there in silence, the only sound being from the machines the blonde was hooked up to. Along with the occasional sniffs from her mother, who seemed to have calmed down for the most part.

As the minutes passed, which felt like hours to everyone in the room, no one had said anything. Until the littlest of Gwen brothers had spoken up, telling his mother that he was hungry and tired. Which would only make sense, since they had been there far into the night. Checking her watch, her eyes widened and she looked back at her daughter with fresh tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Stacy then looks up at Peter, who had not payed attention to the interaction or anything for that matter, too focused on Gwen's still body. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up quietly. Getting a good look at her for the first time that night. And he had to admit, she looked pretty horrible, but he imagined he looked much the same. Her normally well kept hair was in a bun, that was loosening as the night wore on, stray locks of hair falling in her face. Her eyes dark and red rimmed, with a shiny gleam that showed how she felt. And.. a certain haunted look that he guessed was mirrored in his own face as well.

She was studying him and at that moment, he felt as if she knew everything. Everything about him, about that night and what happened. Spiderman, the Green Goblin. Just everything. But if she did, she chose not to say anything. Peter couldn't take that look for any longer, looking down to the edge of the hospital bed as the silence between everyone stretched on. He felt guilty and terrible and knew if he saw the look of heartbreak in her eyes any longer he was going to tell her everything whether she knew it or not.

Without Peter looking up again, Gwen's mother finally spoke, her voice horse and quiet spoken. "You'll stay here? Look after her?" She asked him.

Peter knew that she needed to leave, she had 3 young children she still needed to take care of. She could not break down and give in, especially not after her husband's death. So Peter knew he had to reassure her that her daughter would have someone to watch over her. Someone she could trust to make sure her Gwendolyn would be safe. Although a nagging thought in the back of his mind told him that if she knew, she would never allow him near her daughter again, that he was the farthest from safe. But he ignored it and after the long silence finally nodded his head.

"Of course... I won't leave her... I don't think I could if I wanted to." The last part was mumbled, to low for her to hear. And even though he was looking down, something of his expression reassured her that she knew what he told her was more true then just in that moment. So Mrs. Stacy nodded, before looking away to her boys and nodding to them to head to the door. With one last fleeting look to her daughter and a kiss to her forehead, she walked away, to afraid to turn back before she started to cry again, and gathered her boys before leaving the room.

Once the door had shut, Peter let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He sat down in the chair provided beside the bed, that he only just realized was there. He looked at her then. The love of his life that seemed to always be getting away from him. He just studied her features, the ones he had committed to memory but couldn't help but look now, at the changes the stillness in her body made to her.

Peter rubbed his hands over his face and tried to quiet the ever raging thoughts. Right now was not the time for self decrypting feelings. Right now was the time to focus on Gwen and her alone. And hope to whatever God's out there that she would be okay and wake up soon. Wake up to the loving family that could not take another tragedy. And wake up to the man that loved her more then life itself, and could not live without her. He wasn't sure what he would do when she woke up. If he would leave her for good, keep her safe like her father wanted, or give up the promise and protect her with his life, the life that should have been rattled tonight instead of hers.

Now all there was left to do was to wait. Wait for what? He wasn't sure. But all Peter knew for sure was that Gwen Stacy wasn't dead, she was only sleeping.

 **If you liked it, please review and let me know if you want more!**


End file.
